Nashi Midoriyama
Nashi Midoriyama (緑山 なし) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Pear and she's infused with synthesized jackalope DNA. Appearance Nashi Nashi is a fair skinned girl with citrus green hair pulled into a ponytail and sky blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be rather modest, showing little skin. Her school uniform is a sailor uniform with a red collar, a pink necktie, and a red skirt with an open cream coloured sweater. Her café uniform is a knee length dark green dress with a white heart-shaped apron with conifer green frills around the heart and conifer green ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark green bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark green heart on the tongue and dark green laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Pear As Mew Pear her hair and eyes turn conifer green, and her wavy hair is let down. She grows brown rabbit ears and antlers. Her outfit is a conifer green short jumpsuit and a short cloak over her shoulders, along with conifer green gloves that flare out in a box-like way with dark green lining. Her shin length boots flare out at the top. She also has conifer green garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. Her cloak, the end of her jumpsuit, garters and choker are lined with dark green lace. Her Mew Mark, a paw print inside an 'X', is on her right knee. Personality Nashi is a quiet girl who is easily scared by most things and struggles to stand up for herself. She's well mannered and tries to be polite to everyone she meets, no matter how they treat her. As a result, people take advantage of her often, pushing her around and taking her belongings without permission. Due to her shy and timid personality, people tend to overlook or forget her. Abilities Transformation Nashi's transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her Metamorphosis. The next scene shows Nashi with her DNA morphing in the background. Ribbons wrap around her body, causing her outfit to appear. Her ears and antlers appear in a small burst of light and the transformation ends with her posing. Weapon and Attack Nashi's weapon is the Pear Hammer, a double-sided hammer. The head and bottom are dark green, the handle is pale green, and a white band is under the head. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to both sides of the hammer's head. Her attack is Ribbon Pear Crash, in which Nashi slams her hammer into the ground, creating a small crater or even a small earthquake. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a la Carte (TBA) International Name Changes * English - Anna Greene/Mew Anna * Italian - Nora Greene/Mew Nora * Mandarin - Lí LǜShān/Mew Mew Lí * Cantonese - Lèi LuūkSaān/Mew Lèi * Korean - Nasi Im/Mew Nasi * Hebrew - Nashi Midoriyama/Mew Nashi * French - Anna Greene * Portuguese - Pera Midoriyama/Mew Pera * Albanian - Ana Greene/Mew Ana Trivia * Volcano Rabbits live in Mexico. There are approximately 550 left. * Saiga Antelopes live in Mongolia. There are approximately 750 left. * The idea of her being forgotten came from me constantly forgetting her name. * Her Japanese voice actress is the same as Yuki Nagato * She shares an English Voice actress with Cosmo from Sonic X * Her weapon was formerly called the PearMer * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is PeEcho Hammer Gallery Nashi Transformed.png|Mew Pear Nashi Cafe.png|Nashi's Cafe Uniform Nashi School.png|Nashi's School Uniform Nashi Casual.png|Nashi's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages